Devil's Spawn
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Tras la desaparición de un hombre, una misteriosa niña con un pasado algo extraño aparece en el Devil May Cry pidiendo ayuda para rescatar a su desaparecido padre, un investigador que viajo a Fortuna. Pero, ¿que secretos encierra esa desaparición? ¿Tiene algo que ver con las recientes muertes que ha habido en la ciudad?
1. Prologo

_Un hombre vestido al estilo de investigador privado paseaba por las ruinas de Fortuna durante el atardecer, miraba a todos lados como si buscase algo en concreto y de vez en cuando se acercaba a una pared y la golpeaba suavemente, buscando quizás algo que a simple vista no podía ver._

_Al cabo de un rato el hombre se sentó en una de las ruinas que bien pudo ser antes el retazo de una fuente pero que ahora, después de que la ciudad fuese atacada por un grupo de demonios, el hijo de Sparda hiciese su aparición y con el líder religioso enloquecido no era nada. Todo había quedado desolado y abandonado a la suerte del tiempo y la naturaleza, la gente había huido y ya no quería volver._

_El desconocido se froto la frente y resoplo en señal de cansancio, saco un block de notas y lo estuvo mirando hasta que apunto algo, se levanto y camino hasta llegar a lo que quedaba del castillo de Fortuna._

_Sabía que ese lugar ya no encerraba ni peligro ni misterio alguno para muchos, pero él tenía que entrar, el saber le urgía y necesitaba conocer todo lo que había acontecido allí, ¿y qué mejor manera que ir al mismo lugar, al epicentro de los hechos, e investigar a fondo?_

_Paseo por el castillo durante horas, el patio, la galería, el comedor e incluso el cementerio, investigo y analizo todo lo que podía, a no ser que el deterioro del lugar le impidiese pasar. Pero solo había un lugar al que estaba interesado de ir._

_El laboratorio subterráneo de Agnus._

_El hombre se había documentado lo suficiente como para tener una ligera idea de lo que sucedió en ese lugar, su curiosidad científica fue lo que le había llevado a la ciudad y también a allí._

_Una de las primeras cosas que comprobó antes de decidir el viaje fue que los cazadores de demonios se hubiesen encargado de limpiar la zona, por suerte para él eso había sucedido, por lo que podía andar a sus anchas sin que su vida peligrase._

_O eso creía él._

_Mientras investigaba los archivos que habían permanecido allí no noto como algo entre las sombras le acechaba y observaba, listo para atacar en cualquier momento._

_El hombre no vio venir a las sombras que se le echaron encima y lo arrastraron fuera del laboratorio pese a oponer resistencia._

_Lo único que quedaron fueron sus gritos en eco por el castillo y un relicario que cayó al suelo y dejo al descubierto la foto de una niña en su medallón._


	2. Cada misión tiene su inicio

_Dos semanas después_

El Devil May Cry se encontraba, como de costumbre, habitado solamente por su dueño Dante que jugaba al billar con Lady y Trish, Nero no se encontraba en la ciudad, por lo que sabía Vergil, su padre que en esos momentos se encontraba tumbado en el sofá leyendo, él chico había salido con Kyrie y no volvería hasta el día siguiente, mientras la pequeña Patty Lowell limpiaba por sexta vez en menos de una semana todo el local.

-Oh Dante -dijo Patty sacando un trozo de pizza enmohecido de debajo del sofá sin esconder una mueca de asco- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado?

-Me pregunto cómo acabo la pizza allí abajo -comento Trish a Lady.

-Seguramente estaría borracho -le respondió la otra.

Vergil ahogo una risita tras el libro que leía.

-Vosotras dos cerrad el pico y Vergil, como te rías voy a ponerte ese libro de sombrero de copa-espeto Dante.

La respuesta de su hermano fue dejar el libro a un lado y lanzarle una de sus miradas desafiantes que fueron interceptadas de inmediato por las mujeres.

-Ahora no Vergil -le dijo Lady adivinando las intenciones del cazador oscuro.

-No sé que ves en él -observo Dante.

-Y yo no sé porque sigo empeñada en dejarte dinero que no me vas a devolver -replico la cazadora de ojos bicolores.

-¡No es mi culpa que apenas tenga misiones y encima me paguen una miseria! -exclamo él.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa de que no te paguen lo que mereces? -le pregunto ella.

-De la gente que es muy agarrada -contesto él.

-¡De ti pedazo de bruto! -le riño Lady- Te pagarían mas si hicieses bien tu trabajo en vez de hacerlo y de paso llevarte todo lo que pilles por delante.

-No es mi culpa que las cosas se rompan con tanta facilidad -observo Dante encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te esfuerces Mary -le dijo Vergil- siempre tiene una escusa para todo, ha sido así de toda la vida.

-¡Cállate amargado! -exclamo Dante.

-¿A quién llamas amargado, inútil de mierda? -le pregunto Vergil levantándose del sofá.

-¡Pero no pises el suelo que acabo de fregar! -exclamo Patty.

-A callar pesada -le espeto Vergil a Patty.

-Deja a la niña en paz -le dijo Dante- el problema lo tienes conmigo, no con ella.

-Mi problema comenzó el dia en que naciste -le explico Vergil.

-Ya estamos -susurro Trish.

-¿Los páramos o dejamos que hagan el tonto un rato? -le pregunto Lady en el mismo tono.

-Dejemos que se digan lo mucho que se odian durante un rato -le dijo Trish.

-Si mejor -afirmo Lady- así con suerte Vergil se cansa y me duerme toda la noche.

Ambas mujeres observaron a los gemelos discutir entre ellos, la escena se les antojaba cómica, Dante estaba gritando con el palo del billar en la mano y Vergil encerrado en el sofá sin poder pisar el suelo.

-Esto va para largo -dijo Trish- voy a salir de compras, ¿te apuntas?

-¿No pasara nada si los dejamos a solas? -le pregunto la otra.

-Patty sabe que si las cosas se ponen feas solo tiene que darme un toque -le explico la rubia.

-Entonces me apunto -acepto la morena.

Trish se acerco al escritorio de Dante y trasteo por los cajones hasta sacar un sobre.

-Invita Dante -le dijo sacando unos cuantos billetes de este.

Las mujeres se marcharon dejando a ambos hermanos discutiendo en el local bajo la vigilancia de una niña humana.

Volvieron un par de horas más tarde y vieron que todo seguía igual, salvo porque Patty ya no estaba limpiando sino viendo una de sus novelas acompañada de una chiquilla un poco mas mayor que ella que miraba a los gemelos discutir con una extraña mezcla en la cara de diversión e impaciencia.

-Vosotros dos -dijo Lady- basta ya, sois como críos, ¿no veis que hay visita en el local? -añadió señalando a la misteriosa niña.

Dante dejo de pelear con su hermano y observo a la invitada, su hermano hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo ha llegado? -pregunto Dante.

-Yo la he visto entrar -le contesto su hermano- pero imagine que era amiga de tu pequeña humana.

-Se llama Patty, Vergil -le recordó Dante.

-Lo que sea -dijo el otro con un gesto de suficiencia- no me interesa aprenderme el nombre de tan molesta criatura.

-Perdona -dijo Lady a la niña en un tono afable- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has perdido?

La niña clavo sus ojos color lavanda en los de la mujer, protegidos aun por las gafas que llevaba para ocultarlos.

-No -negó en un tono glacial que la hizo estremecer.

-¡Es una nueva clienta! -exclamo Patty.

-Lo siento pero no hago de niñera -le dijo Dante.

-No vengo por eso -replico la niña.

-Pues no tomo trabajos dados por una niña -replico de nuevo- paso de buscar muñecas perdidas o de rescatar gatitos.

La niña se levanto del sofá y se planto delante del hijo de Sparda.

-Solo te diré una palabra -le dijo- Fortuna.

* * *

**Si, he vuelto y esta vez con una fic.**

**Tenia muchas ganas de hacer una fic de DMC y esta idea vino a mi cabeza hace tiempo. No sé, espero que os guste!**

**Y como siempre Devil May Cry no me pertenece a mi, es de Capcom, solo lo que pase en esta fic y el personaje de la niña cuyo nombre rebelare en el siguiente cap) es de mi invención. **


	3. Puesta a punto

Un momento de silencio reino en la sala, el eco resonaba aun con la voz de la niña mencionando Fortuna.

Dante sin duda era el más sorprendido de todos, seguido quizás por Trish y Lady, ya que ellos tres comprendía lo que había sucedido allí.

-¿Fortuna? -pregunto una desconcertada Patty que sentía haber pasado a segundo plano son comprender lo que sucedía- ¿Eso que es Dante? Danteeee, ¡no me ignores!

-¿Qué tienes que ver tu con ese lugar? -le pregunto Trish- ¿Eras parte del culto a Sparda?

-¿Yo? No -negó ella- no tengo nada que ver con ese lugar ni con demonios.

-¿Entonces como sabes lo que es? -le pregunto Dante.

La niña se sentó en el escritorio cruzando sus piernas de una forma muy masculina para una niña de su edad.

-Es por mi padre -les explico- él…bueno, ha desaparecido.

-¿Tu padre es cazador? -le pregunto Lady.

-No que yo sepa -le contesto ella.

-¿Cómo se llama? -le pregunto de nuevo la mujer- Quizás le conozca, tú no has tenido porque saber a lo que tu padre se dedica.

-Se llama Jeff Mars -le contesto la niña- y yo Ren.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Ren? -le pregunto Vergil extrañado- ¿es que los humanos no piensan al nombrar a sus hijos?

-Vergil y Dante no son precisamente unos nombres muy normales -replico ella- pero en mi caso es un apodo, me llamo Hope.

-Muy bien Ren -le dijo Dante- vamos a jugar un juego, tú me dices todo lo que sepas, sin omitir detalle y yo decido que hacer. Empieza por contarnos sobre tu padre y evita aburrirme, si el trabajo no me interesa te largaras sin dar mucho por saco, ¿lo entiendes?

Mientras Dante hablaba, Ren no parecía hacerle mucho caso, jugueteando con algún mecho de su oscuro cabello, pero cuando el caza demonios dejo de hablar ella lo miro y comenzó su relato.

-Mi padre es investigador, de esos privados, nada relacionado con demonios, pero si que le gusta el tema, o sea, tiene muchos libros sobre demonología y posesiones, es muy aficionado a eso, de hecho, por su culpa se me la historia de su padre de tal forma que podría narrarla y no me equivocaría. Vivimos cerca del lugar donde se han encontrado los cadáveres de esas mujeres…

-¿Las chicas mutiladas? -le pregunto Dante.

-Esas, a las que le faltaba la sangre y tenía un símbolo raro grabado en el pecho -afirmo ella- mi padre comento que parecían de un culto a algún demonio antiguo.

-Oye, ¿y tu madre que opina de todo esto? -le pregunto Lady.

-¿Madre? -le pregunto ella extrañada- No tengo, al menos no la conozco.

-Así que no tienes a nadie que te cuide ahora -comento Trish.

-Me da igual quien me cuide -replico Ren- quiero a mi padre y para ello aun tengo que seguir contando.

-Continua -le dijo Vergil.

-Bueno, pues eso mi padre empezó a investigar el símbolo -les explico- y creo que lo encontró pero no me dijo que significaba aunque recuerdo que se puso pálido y me dio la sensación de que lo conocía.

-¿Y tú no? -le pregunto Dante.

-A mi no me suena de nada -respondió ella- un par de días después papa recibió una llamada y me dijo que tenía que salir, que tenía que irse a Fortuna pero que no tardaría más de una semana. Y eso fue hace dos semanas, ¡le tiene que haber pasado algo!

-Tenemos que preguntarle al crio si sabe algo sobre si Fortuna ha vuelto a ser invadida por demonios -comento Dante a su hermano.

-¡No hay tiempo! -replico ella.

-Vuelve a tu casa -le dijo Dante- no puedo hacer nada por ti hasta saber a que me enfrento. Tu padre puede estar muerto ya.

-Que encantador -replico ella- yo de aquí no me voy hasta tener a mi padre conmigo.

-Mira que eres terca -gruño Dante- lárgate esto no es una guardería.

-¡Tengo 13 años, no necesito que me cuides! -exclamo ella.

-Cuidado, que ya puedes irte de juerga tu solita -ironizo él- tengo otro caso así que lárgate, me molestas.

Como respuesta Ren se bajo del escritorio y se sentó junto a Patty en el sofá, lanzándole una mirada a Dante que venía a decir que no se iba a mover del lugar.

-Ignorarla -dijo Dante restándole importancia al asunto- Trish, ¿Qué sabes de lo otro?

-Poco -admitió la demonio- solo sé que todas chicas eran vírgenes.

-La sangre de una virgen es muy preciada -comento Vergil- la pueden usar en ritos demoniacos o para abrir portales o para despertar a algún demonio.

-¿Insinúas que es probable que estén usando sangre de virgen para atraer a un demonio? -pregunto Lady.

-Si no me equivoco, cosa que no suele pasar -comento el cazador oscuro- tendremos serios problemas si no detenemos esto.

-Si pero no puedo dejar que esta se quede eternamente aquí -dijo Dante lanzando una mirada a Ren.

-Solo se me ocurre que nos dividamos -le dijo su hermano.

-Bien, Trish, yo y el chico nos vamos a Fortuna -le dijo el otro- a ti y Lady os dejo lo otro, reconozco que si aparece otra chica tu serias capaz de descubrir que es ese símbolo antes que yo.

-Por supuesto -sonrío Vergil con arrogancia- no tienes mis conocimientos.

-Pues eso haremos -dijo Lady- nosotros nos vamos ya. Te mantendremos informado si descubrimos algo.

-Buena suerte -les dijo Trish.

-Buena suerte a vosotros -le dijo la de ojos bicolores.

En cuanto la pareja abandono el local Dante y Trish miraron a ambas niñas con resignación.

-No me pagan por ser niñera -comento Dante fastidiado.

* * *

**Buenas aqui estoy con otro cap! **

**Primero gracias por los follows, favs y review, me animan a seguir con esta fic, y siento no contestar a las review soy lerda y no recuerdo como se hacia, pero en serio, muchas gracias por vuestras palabras!**

**En fin, espero que os guste el cap, yo lo veo algo rollo pero la accion empieza a partir de ahora!**


	4. Investigación ( Parte 1)

A primera hora de la mañana todo el mundo se puso en marcha.

Tras recordar lo que cada uno debía de hacer y tras varias protestas de Ren porque tenía que quedarse en local y de Nero a quien le había tocado cuidar de las niñas, salieron a trabajar. Aunque primero de todo se aseguraron de que Fortuna estuviese vacía, según el chico no había demonio alguno allí así que desconocían lo que se había llevado a Jeff Mars.

A Vergil le habían encargado investigar junto a Lady las muertes de aquellas chicas. Mientras él pasaba la mañana encerrado en la biblioteca con un dibujo del símbolo que las muertas tenían marcado para poder averiguar su origen, Lady había ido a preguntar por las chicas al depósito de cadáveres.

Tras hacerse pasar por investigadora privada contratada por una de las familias el forense le enseño el cuerpo de la última chica. Lady chasqueo la lengua al verla, era un poco mas mayor que Ren, no llegaría a los dieciocho, con una nube de pecas en su lívida cara y pelo rojo como el fuego y demasiado pálida y maltrecha.

-Se llamaba Brianna Maxwell -le dijo el forense- diecisiete años, fue a clases de piano y no volvió a su casa, la encontraron dos días después. Según la autopsia murió desangrada, de hecho, apenas queda rastro de sangre en ella, como las otras cinco. Sea quien sea el que hace esto….sabe lo que se hace, no hay muestras de tortura, salvo en las muecas y tobillos.

-La mantenían atada -observo la mujer.

-Pero no hay indicios de violencia en ella, ni de agresión sexual -le explico el hombre- de hecho, por el contenido de su estomago ni siquiera paso hambre.

-¿Para qué prodigarle mimos si luego la vas a matar? -se pregunto ella en voz alta.

-Bueno -dijo el hombre- también como las otras tenia una marca pero con un símbolo diferente, nunca es igual.

El forense destapo un poco más a la chica, mostrando su pecho, y en él una marca grabada en su piel, en el centro de un circulo había una extraña letra, no le pareció griega ni hebrea, saco una foto con el móvil, quizás Vergil sabría el origen.

-¿Necesita algo más? -le pregunto el hombre.

-Su opinión -le dijo ella- sobre esto, ¿Qué cree que está pasando aquí?

-No sabría decirle -contesto el hombre- todo tiene pinta a que es una secta…pero quiero creer que el mundo no esta tan loco.

-Créame -le dijo Lady antes de salir del lugar- he visto cosas peores.

Mientras tanto Dante y Trish habían llegado a Fortuna.

Todo estaba en una inusual calma, como Nero les había dicho no había ninguna alma en la ciudad, pero ambos tenían la experiencia suficiente como para saber qué lugar más pacífico del mundo podía esconder el peor de los peligros.

-¿Por dónde quieres comenzar? -le pregunto Trish a Dante.

-Ese hombre adoraba todo lo que tenía que ver con lo sobrenatural - comento Dante- ¿a que habría venido aquí?

-Bueno -observo la rubia- esta ciudad fue el escenario de una batalla donde hubieron muchos demonios y donde uno de los hijos de Sparda peleo. Yo empezaría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y luego investigar el castillo, es obvio que iría allí.

Dante estuvo de acuerdo así que los dos iniciaron la marcha por las ruinas de Fortuna, pero no encontraron nada útil, no había ni rastro de que alguien hubiese estado recientemente por allí.

-Es una mierda que haya llovido -gruño Dante- si había rastros de sangre o pisadas se han perdido.

-Estás dando por hecho que se perdió aquí -le recordó Trish- aun nos queda el castillo.

Y allí fueron, tras visitar todas las salas posibles y no dar con nada, bajaron al laboratorio de Agnus.

-Así que era donde trabajaba el tartamudo y tenían a Yamato -comento Dante- menuda mierda de sitio.

-A tu hermano le gustaría -comento Trish pasando la mano por una mesa llena de polvo.

-Es esa clase de frikis aburridos -replico Dante echando un vistazo a las probetas- no sé porque creo que Vergil aquí seria como un niño en una tienda de golosinas.

-Puedes llevarle un recuerdo -dijo Trish riéndose.

Dante no contesto, algo en el suelo había llamado su atención, camino unos pasos y se arrodillo frente al contenedor que en su momento debió contener a Yamato y recogió algo del suelo, luego se levanto y lo acerco a la tenue luz.

Era un relicario de plata, algo sucio por haber permanecido allí abandonado, Dante lo abrió y se encontraron con una foto de una niña que ya conocía, Ren.

-Aquí fue donde lo atraparon -observo Trish.

-Parece que Ren va a tener un pequeño souvenir -comento Dante guardándolo en el bolsillo.

Vuelta a la ciudad Vergil seguía investigando el símbolo cuando Lady llego a la casa que compartían dejándole en la mesa el móvil con las fotos que ella había hecho.

-Se ve mejor que el dibujo de la niña -comento algo agradecido.

-¿Sabes que idiomas es? -le pregunto ella.

-A simple vista no -negó él- pero puedo decirte que no es demoníaco pero dudo que sea humano y de serlo es muy antiguo.

-Así que no es un demonio lo que buscamos -comentó ella.

-No te calmes tan pronto -replico Vergil- digo que la letra no forma parte del alfabeto demoníaco no que detrás de todo no ande un demonio, esto para él puede ser un juego y quizás intente despistarnos. ¿Qué más has averiguado?

-Que aunque las mantuvieron atadas les daba de comer y beber y estaban aseadas -le explico ella- aparte todas estaban bien peinadas, maquilladas y llevaban un camisón blanco. Y que como has podido ver, cada una tenía el mismo símbolo con una letra diferente.

-Muy ritual todo -observo él- cada vez la idea de que están usando a vírgenes para despertar a un demonio está cogiendo más fuerza.

-¿Pero a que demonio? -le pregunto ella.

-No lo sé -replico Vergil- pero lo averiguare, no hay nada que se escape a mí.

Lady sonrió y le dio un besito en el cuello, como si ese gesto lo animase.

-Te ayudare -le dijo ella.

Y así pasaron las horas, buscando en los numerosos libros sobre alfabetos que habían existido alguna vez en el mundo.

-Nada -gruño Vergil empezando a molestarse.

-Cálmate -le dijo ella con voz suave.

-No puedo calmarme -replico él- no puedo creer que no pueda ser capaz de encontrar la respuesta.

-Cariño, ¿y si estamos equivocados? -le pregunto ella- se que has dicho que no puede ser demoníaco, pero quizás sí.

-No lo es….-murmuro él- espera un momento.

Vergil se dirigió al otro lado de la biblioteca y cogió de un estante un viejo tomo lleno de polvo que coloco en su escritorio.

-Tenias razón -le dijo el cazador oscuro- lo hemos enfocado mal desde el principio, ni es humano ni demoníaco, es angelical.

-Venga ya -dijo Lady.

-¿Crees que los ángeles no existen? -le pregunto él- No seas idiota, los demonios alguna vez fueron ángeles que pecaron y fueron castigados.

-Entonces nos enfrentamos….-murmuro ella.

-Si, a ángeles -afirmo él.

* * *

**Buenas!**

**Siento la tardanza, mentiría si dijese que he estado con exámenes y trabajos, he estado viciada a anime y en fin, soy un caso xDDD**

**Como siempre espero que este cap os guste se que es en DmC donde hay ángeles y que en DMC no se mencionan nunca, pero es justo lo que Vergil dice, los demonios alguna vez fueron ángeles, so me he tomado esa pequeña libertad a la hora de escribir esto.**

**No planteo hacerla muy larga,la verdad escribo sobre la marcha y solo tengo claro que pinta Ren en todo esto, así que según vaya escribiendo y teniendo ideas veré cuantos caps mas le quedan. Y si ha habido un poco de Vergil x Lady, los adoro, lo siento si a alguien no le gusta el ship xD**

**Y nada mas, cualquier cosa review,aunque no tengo ni idea de como se contestan ahora las leo y me hacen muy feliz.**

**Hasta otra!**


	5. Investigación ( Parte 2)

-Tenemos que avisar a Dante y a Trish -dijo Lady- en Fortuna no hay nada sobre ángeles, están perdiendo el tiempo.

-En cierto modo no -replico Vergil- estamos a dos casos, nosotros vamos avanzados en este pero no olvides que tenemos a un hombre desaparecido que investigaba sobre este símbolo angelical, grabado a su vez en seis chicas, cualquier cosa que hayan encontrado puede ser vital aunque…

-¿Aunque…? -le pregunto ella.

-Es probable que el humano este muerto -anuncio él- si yo fuese el que se lo ha llevado y supiese que sabe algo que no quiero que sepa lo mataría.

-Ya pero tú eres…..diferente -murmuro Lady.

-Calla e informa a Dante -dijo el cazador oscuro ligeramente picado.

Lady cogió su móvil y marco el número de teléfono de Dante, quien mientras eso sucedía ya estaba saliendo con Trish de Fortuna.

-Dante al habla -contesto cuando cogió el teléfono.

-Tenemos noticias -le dijo Lady.

-Nosotros también -añadió Dante- tu primero.

-Sabemos el origen del símbolo -le anuncio ella- angelical.

-Ángeles, de puta madre -gruño él- creía que estaba extintos.

-Tu hermano no cree que sea necesariamente un ángel sino una secta, algo así como Fortuna pero más pequeño y violento -le explico ella.

-Además de que ya no quedan ángeles -replico él- todos se pasaron al lado oscuro.

-¿Tu que tienes? -le pregunto ella.

-No gran cosa -le contesto Dante- sabemos que desapareció en el laboratorio del tartamudo ese, pero Fortuna estaba vacía, lo que sea que lo llevo ya no sigue allí.

-Vergil dice que puede estar muerto -observo Lady.

-Vergil puede tener razón esta vez -afirmo él.

-Esto es malo -afirmo ella.

-Para mí si -replico Dante- no quiero otra cría en mi local.

-Oh por favor, no seas tan empático no vaya a ser que te parezcas a tu hermano -ironizo ella.

-Tú sí que te pareces a él -replico Dante.

-Vamos Dante -replico desde un lado del aparato la voz de Trish quien tiraba del hombre- se nos hace tarde y aquí ya no hay nada.

-Nos vemos luego Lady -se despidió Dante colgando el teléfono.

Cuando la llamada finalizo la mujer dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa delante de Vergil, suspiro y se paso una mano por el pelo, preocupada.

-¿Y bien? -le pregunto él.

-Ni rastro, no se sabe si está vivo o muerto -le contesto ella-levanta, vayamos el Devil May Cry antes de que lleguen ellos dos.

Mientras tanto en el local de Dante un cansado Nero empezaba a desesperarse, no tenía problemas con los críos, el problema era que no pudo evitar que Patty redecorara de nuevo el Devil May Cry ni que Ren se hiciese con la reserva de sundae de fresa de Dante, en su cabeza ya podía oír de sobras los gritos de su tío por haber dejado que eso sucediese.

-Patty por favor, deja de poner encaje a las cortinas -le suplico a la niña.

-No -se negó ella- así el local está mucho más bonito y da mejor imagen-

-Ren deja de comer helado que te vas a poner mala y ayúdame a ordenar esto -le pidió a la otra.

La aludida alzo la mirada sin dejar de comer y sonrió con malicia pero no se movió ni un ápice.

En ese momento Vergil y Lady llegaron, el primero no pudo esconder la mueca de asco al ver tanto rosa en un mismo cuarto.

En cuanto los vio, Ren de comer y corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Hay noticias? -les pregunto ansiosa por saber la verdad.

-No -negro Lady- lo sentimos, cielo, pero Dante y Trish no han encontrado nada.

La niña bajo la mirada y se apretó la camiseta como si fuese a llorar.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que este muerto -se apresuro a decir Lady- además, hemos encontrado el símbolo, es de un ángel.

-¿Ángeles? -se extraño ella- de pequeña papi me contaba historias sobre ellos. Decía que muchos se volvieron malos por relacionarse con humanos y que se volvieron demonios.

-Mi padre también hacia algo similar -dijo Lady torciendo el gesto, no le gustaba recordar a Arkham.

-¿También se fue a Fortuna? -le pregunto Ren con toda su inocencia.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿vale? -le contesto la mujer.

La niña se dirigió hacia Vergil quien se había sentado en el sitio de Dante y seguía mirando las fotos de los símbolos.

-Mocosa, largo, molestas -le dijo al verla.

-Eres un bruto y un borde -replico la niña- seguro que eres tan tonto que no has visto las letras.

-Si las he visto, pequeña humana -replico él- pero no significan nada.

Ren sonrió y se llevo una mano a la boca, aguantándose una risa.

-De verdad eres tonto -le dijo ella alejándose a jugar al billar con Nero y Patty- léelo todo junto.

-¿Y qué? -replico él- No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

-Falta una letra, ¿no? -pregunto Lady.

-Es probable -admitió Vergil- pero hay infinidad de posibilidades.

-Exagerado -replico la mujer- no hay tantas, lo que no tenemos es tiempo.

Pasaron un par de horas sin resultado alguno, ya casi era de noche cuando Lady obligo a Vergil a dejarlo hasta que Dante volviese con Trish y pudiesen pensar juntos sobre el nombre. Antes se despidieron de Nero y las dos chiquillas.

-Vosotros sois hijos de un demonio y una humana, ¿no? -le pregunto Ren a Vergil- mi padre me hablo de Sparda.

-Si -afirmo él.

-Mi padre también me conto que hubo un ángel que se volvió demonio por tener relaciones con humanas -le explico ella- a lo mejor tuvo hijos.

-Los ángeles no suelen dejar descendencia -replico Vergil.

-Mi papi me dijo que se llamaba Araziel -le explico ella.

El rostro de Vergil y de Lady cambio por completo al oír eso, tanto que el cazador oscuro agarro a la chiquilla por los hombros con fuerza.

-Estúpida niña humana -le dijo- ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? ¡Coincide con lo que buscamos!

-Porque no me preguntaste por ello -replico ella forcejeando- ¡querías ser tu más listo y resolverlo solo!

-Por eso odio a los humanos -replico él- no se puede confiar en vosotros porque siempre os guardáis lo que importa.

-Vergil basta -replico Lady- voy a llamar a Dante, ya tenemos un nombre.

* * *

**I'M BACK!**

**Ignoro si alguien ya se lee esto, siento haber tardado, otra vez, los trabajos me tienen ocupada y encima cuando tengo tiempo libre me muero de dolores de cabeza, he hecho este cap entre pausa y pausa y como he podido, no me gusta el resultado pero es lo mejor que he podido.**

**Y si una humana ha sido mas lista que Vergil, le adoro, es mi niño bonito, pero alguna vez tenia que humillarlo de ese modo, es mi castigo hacia él por...porque si xDD**

**Bueno, no me lio mas, gracias por leer y favs/follow/ reviews son bienvenidas!**


	6. Desaparecida

Una vez se supo el origen del culto las cosas mejoraron un poco, debido a sus años en la orden fue Nero quien se encargo de buscar el escondite de la secta. Era un trabajo vital si querían parar la ola de asesinatos.

Aunque Vergil tenía una teoría sobre el porqué era necesaria tanta sangre.

\- Al igual que sucedió con Temen-Ni-Gru puede haber un sello -les explico- es probable que Araziel este encerrado bajo este y que se necesite la sangre de siete descendientes vírgenes para romperlo. Está claro que les falta muy poco, solo necesitan a una chica más, Ren.

-¿Y por qué ella? -le pregunto su hermano- Puede haber otras candidatas mejores.

-Es solo una teoría pero quizás solo funcione con descendientes directos -le respondió- no es lo mismo la sangre pura que la diluida y mezclada por generaciones de inútiles genes humanos; aparte la edad es muy buena, dudo que una niña de su edad…en fin haya hecho eso.

Por el rabillo del ojo los hijos de Sparda observaron a la niña, quien volvía a jugar al billar con Patty, Trish y Lady, ajena al peligro que corría.

-Debemos protegerla -anuncio Dante- nadie quiere que hayan más muertes ni tener un demonio paseando por la ciudad libremente.

-No recuerdo que fuese de los peligrosos -comento su hermano.

-Me da igual Vergil -le dijo el otro mortalmente serio- no quiero demonios aquí, no quiero que hayan humanos que sufran por su culpa, el lugar de Araziel es su prisión y si asoma la cabeza pienso patear su culo hasta que vuelva dentro.

-No va a asomar la cabeza -le aseguro Lady quien había estado pendiente de la conversación mientras se alejaba del billar- no vamos a dejar que eso pase.

-Tranquila Lady -le aseguro Dante-no dejaremos que eso pase, pero hay que tomar medidas. ¡Ren! Mocosa, ven aquí.

La aludida le lanzo una mirada interrogante y dejo de jugar para acercase a él, al instante Dante se agacho para ponerse a la altura de la niña.

-Escucha -le dijo- tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante que me oigas y que entiendas lo que te digo, ¿vale? Doy por hecho que no eres tonta y sabrás lo que te conviene.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto la niña.

-A partir de ahora no vas a poder salir de esta local -le dijo Dante- no al menos sin que alguno de nosotros o Nero te acompañe.

-¿Por qué? -le pregunto de nuevo.

-Porque hay alguien que te busca para hacerte daño -le respondió él con total sinceridad.

-¿Es quien tiene a mi padre? -le pregunto ella.

-No lo sé -admitió él.

-¿Es quien mato a las otras chicas? -volvió a preguntar Ren.

-Si -afirmo Dante.

-¿Es un demonio? -le pregunto con un poco de terror en la voz.

-No -negó él- pero no por eso hemos de bajar la guardia.

La chiquilla asintió, era consciente de la situación en la que estaba metida.

-Entiendo…-murmuro.

Dante le acaricio la cabeza en señal de afecto.

-Tranquila, pronto habrá pasado todo -le aseguro.

Mientras tanto Nero estaba rastreando la ciudad en busca de pistas que le llevasen a averiguar la localización de la secta.

Había empezado yendo al lugar donde cada chica apareció, las escenas ya habían sido limpiadas por la policía por lo que estaba seguro de que no encontraría ninguna prueba pero pensó que era mejor echar un vistazo por si se les había pasado algo.

Efectivamente no había nada que le fuese a ayudar, pero vio que las chicas estaban alejadas la una de la otra sin dejar de salir de la misma zona residencial.

Eso le extrañó, no era un lugar para dejar cadáveres, había muchas casas, pisos y hasta locales, había un parque, siempre habría gente rondando a todas horas.

-No tiene sentido -pensó el- descubrirían el cadáver fácilmente. ¿Entonces por qué arrojarlo aquí? ¿No podían dejarlo en otro lado?

Algo se encendió en el cerebro de Nero, algo le dijo que llevaba razón en lo que había pensado, no podían ir a otro lugar que no fuese esa zona. Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el Devil May Cry.

-Rápido -dijo al entrar- necesito un mapa o un plano, algo que muestre la ciudad.

-¿Para qué? -le preguntó Dante.

-¡Tu tráelo, viejo! -exclamó él.

Habiendo tanto desorden en el lugar tardaron un poco en dar con un plano de la ciudad que ni el propio Dante recordaba tener, pero eso a Nero le dio igual, lo desplego en el escritorio y con un bolígrafo señalo los lugares donde las chicas aparecieron.

-¿Qué pretendes con eso? -le preguntó su padre.

-Estos son los lugares donde aparecieron las chicas -les explicó- ¿no veis nada raro?

-Que la zona es urbana -comento Lady- allí están las tiendas donde Trish y yo solemos ir.

-Exacto -afirmó Nero- que es una zona urbana.

-No es el mejor lugar para dejar unos cadáveres -observó Vergil- a no ser que pretendiesen que fuesen encontrados rápidamente o…

-O que no pudiesen trasladarlos sin ser vistos -finalizó el chico.

-¿Entonces…? -preguntó Dante.

-Entonces solo hay que buscar en este mapa un lugar lo bastante grande para que la secta se pueda reunir y que pueda pasar desapercibido a la vista de todos -les explicó Nero- y solo hay un lugar posible.

-¿Cuál? -le preguntaron.

Nero cogió el boli y rodeó en un círculo un lugar en concreto del mapa.

-¿Una iglesia? -le preguntó Dante algo extrañado.

-Fíjate, es el único lugar que se encuentra en mitad de donde ellas aparecieron -les explicó- y es un buen lugar, nadie pensaría nada malo si ve que entra mucha gente, es normal.

-No perdemos nada por echar un vistazo -comentó Lady.

-Vale -observo Dante- pero alguien se tiene que quedar con Ren.

-Hace mucho que no la oigo -comentó Trish.

Los cinco se dieron la vuelta y vieron que el local estaba vacío, no había ni rastro de Ren y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

-¿Dónde coño se ha metido la mocosa…? -preguntó Dante.

Por algún motivo, todos conocían la respuesta.

* * *

**Hey, he vuelto!**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar, estoy terminando la carrera y como os imagináis no paro de tener trabajo. He ido haciendo este cap ( que para mi es el mas soso y horrible de todos) entre pausa y pausa de estudio y trabajo, asi que ha quedado cutre pero me sabia mal no publicar y he hecho lo que he podido.**

**También**** he introducido mas a Nero que fue algo que se me pidió, espero haberlo hecho mas o menos bien, a Nero lo tengo un poco menos acostumbrado.**

**Y bueno, en unos días habré terminado mis estudios así que el siguiente cap no creo que tarde tanto como este. Y he arreglado lo que me pasaba con las review así que podre contestarlas de una vez xDD**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer, los follows, favs y reviews!**


	7. Let's Rock!

-Joder viejo -se quejó por enésima vez la voz de Nero- ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar en elegir arma? ¡No tenemos mucho más tiempo!

No había pasado ni media hora desde que se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de Ren que aun esperaban a que Dante estuviese listo para salir a investigar la iglesia, aun no era seguro que ese fuese el lugar pero era el más probable.

\- Tarda más que nosotras -comentó Trish.

-Siempre hace lo mismo -refunfuñó Vergil- ¡si termina eligiendo las mismas armas! Parece que le guste fardar.

Aunque odiase admitirlo, el cazador oscuro conocía mas a Dante de lo que la mayoría de personas creían y no fallo cuando su hermano salió del cuarto donde guardaba todas las armas con las que siempre llevaba consigo, las que hacían de él Dante Sparda, la espada Rebellion y las pistolas semiautomáticas Ebony y Ivory.

-No pongáis esa cara -comentó Dante al verles- he tardado porque no sé a qué nos enfrentamos, ¿ángel o demonio?

-Demonio -contestó su hermano- antes fue ángel pero ya no. Aun así…la resurrección no está completa, aun.

-La impediremos -aseguró Dante a todos los que se encontraban allí- esto termina hoy.

Dante cogió su gabardina, se la puso y salió por la puerta.

-Let's rock! -exclamó.

* * *

_Papá puede estar vivo._

Era en lo único que Ren Pheles podía pensar mientras corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, podía llegar a tiempo, podía salvarlo, no se paró a pensar una estrategia o lo que iba a decir una vez llegase a la iglesia, ni siquiera se preocupo de decir a Dante o a los otros a donde iba, no era tonta, sabía que sobras que no la dejarían ir, pero no era una niña idiota y además, eran asuntos de su familia, el trabajo era encontrar al padre, una vez que eso sucedió ya no lo necesitaba más.

Mientras corría notaba la fría hoja del cuchillo que le había robado a Lady que llevaba escondido bajo la manga de la chaqueta, como había visto que llevaban en un videojuego. No le gustaba el hecho de haber cogido algo sin permiso en un descuido de la mujer pero era la única arma que su padre le había enseñado a manejar, según decía él para defenderse de los atracadores.

Supongo que en realidad no era solo para ese caso.

Contra más cerca aparecía la silueta de la iglesia por el horizonte más sentía que debía de ir más rápido, la vida de su padre dependía de él.

Cuando llego se quedo mirando momentáneamente las grandes puertas de madera gastada.

_Es ahora o nunca._

Abrió la pesada puerta con todas sus fuerzas y entró. La luz que entraba por las cristaleras sucias y algunas hasta rotas iluminaban débilmente el interior de la iglesia dándole un aspecto algo terrorífico.

Ren caminó por los pasillos con cuidado, atenta a cualquier ruido que le indicase que no estaba sola, pero solo se oían sus pasos. No había nadie más, ¿se habían equivocado?

Suspiro cansada, era mejor volver antes de que se hiciese tarde.

Se dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida, de tal forma que no vio como una sombra se acercaba a ella y le tapaba la boca con un pañuelo.

El resto fue todo negro.

-Nero, Trish y yo iremos por delante -dijo Dante al llegar- Vergil, Lady quiero que cada uno vaya por las entradas laterales. Si veis que esta vacio buscad alguna entrada secreta.

-Entendido -afirmaron el resto.

Y se dividieron, Dante siguió exactamente, sin saberlo, el mismo camino que Ren un rato antes, cuando llego al centro donde el altar se encontraba reuniéndose con el resto.

-Vacio -le dijo Lady.

-Busquemos alguna entrada secreta -les dijo él-tiene que ser subterráneo, por fuera no parece que hayan mas cuartos.

-Eh viejo -le dijo Nero que se encontraba revisando los banquillos- aquí hay algo -añadió enseñando el cuchillo de caza- ¿no es tuyo Lady?

La cazadora de ojos bicolor cogió el cuchillo y comprobó, que en efecto, era el que le faltaba.

-Esto no es bueno -comentó Trish.

-No sé la han llevado hace mucho -comento Lady- la hoja aun conserva el calor de haber estado pegada al cuerpo.

-Aun sigue aquí -susurro Dante- eh Vergil, ¿tú qué dices?

El cazador oscuro llevaba callado desde que entro al lugar y en aquellos momentos se encontraba apartado del grupo, los cuales e habían ido con Nero a los banquillos, mientras él analizaba el altar.

-¿Qué demonios hace? -preguntó Nero.

-Aquí hay algo raro -les dijo Vergil- el mantel del altar, está limpio. El resto de las cosas están llenas de polvo, pero el altar y el suelo a su alrededor están como si alguien los hubiese limpiado hace poco.

-¿La entrada esta bajo el altar? -le preguntó su hermano.

-Solo hay un modo de saberlo -le contestó este- ayúdame a empujarlo.

Dante subió al altar y junto a su hermano usaron todas sus fuerzas para moverlo dejando al descubierto una entrada cuyas escaleras llevaban a un oscuro sótano.

-Bien -dijo Dante cargando a Ebony- es hora de comenzar la fiesta.

* * *

**CAP MAS CORTO EVER,pls. **

**La verdad es que no sé si contarlo como cap, es mas una "Intro a la batalla" que no me apetecía juntar.**

**Y hamo a Dante ( si con H porque mi amor por Dante es enorme, pero no supera al que tengo a Vergil) pero me divierte mucho meterme con él, en mi cabeza me parece que es como una mujer eligiendo lo que se va a poner cuando le toca elegir las armas xDD**

**Y pues no sé, nada que añadir, creo.**

**Bueno, que no creo que quede mas de dos caps, no pretendo alargarlo mucho.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y las reviews, favs y follows, son recibidos!**

**Hasta otra!**


	8. El fin

Unas lámparas antiguas iluminaban el estrecho camino que llevaba desde las escaleras hasta una sala vacía donde al fondo se veía otro oscuro camino.

-Catacumbas -murmuró Vergil- no tenía ni idea, no hay ningún plano que las muestre.

Dante giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo que tenían enfrente, se acercó y lo escudriño.

-¿No lo oís? -les preguntó- Se oye a alguien hablar

Movidos por la curiosidad el resto del grupo se acercó donde el otro se encontraba y estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

-No hagáis ruido -les dijo Dante- si nos oyen pueden acelerar el proceso y matar a Ren.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo han hecho ya? -le preguntó Nero.

-Porque no hemos sentido ningún demonio cerca -le contestó Vergil.

Con las armas preparadas caminaron por el túnel, cuando se acercaron casi al final vieron una débil luz de antorcha mientras las voces se hacían más claras.

Se quedaron prácticamente en la salida del túnel donde podían ver desde las sombras que sucedía y salir en el momento justo.

Había un hombre vestido con una túnica rojo escarlata enfrente de un altar, al fondo había un grupo de unas diez personas vestidas igual que este, dos de las cuales sujetaban a Ren quien forcejeaba por soltarse.

-Oh Araziel, señor nuestro -dijo una voz fuerte de hombre- te entregamos la sangre pura de esta descendiente tuya, aliméntate de ella y vuelve a nosotros, vuelve a la vida.

Cuando el hombre termino de hablar los otros dos que tenían sujeta a la niña se acercaron, la obligaron a tumbarse en el altar y atarla con cadenas mientras el jefe sacaba de una caja de madera una daga de plata con unas esmeraldas incrustadas.

-Creía que les drenaban la sangre -murmuró Lady.

-Es la ultima -le contestó Nero- ya les da igual esconderse. Oye viejo, ¿Qué hace….? ¿Viejo?

Dante ya había sacado a Ebony y Ivory y había salido de las sombras para mostrarse ante todos.

-Bueno, bueno -les dijo- creo que ese tal Araziel prefiere seguir dormido antes que escuchar ese bodrio de discurso, de hecho, igual se despierta para mandaros callar.

-El hijo de Sparda -murmuró el líder- ¿has venido a contemplar el renacimiento de nuestro Señor?

-No, he venido a mandaros al infierno -le dijo el cazador de demonios apuntándole con el arma- soltad a la niña.

-Esta niña tiene el divino propósito de ser la encargada de resucitar a nuestro Señor -le dijo el hombre- su sacrificio no será en vano.

-¿Le habéis preguntado a la niña si quiere sacrificarse? -les preguntó Dante- Porque si lo hace por voluntad propia encadenarla no es necesario.

-Siempre pueden surgir nervios de última hora- se excuso el otro.

-Viejo, ya he oído bastante -replicó el cazador de demonios- vais a soltar a la niña si no queréis ir a ver a vuestro Señor de una forma menos agradable para vosotros.

-Nosotros somos más de diez -le dijo el hombre- tenemos nuestra fe y a nuestro Señor de nuestro lado y tu estas solo.

-Así que se resume en que sois más que yo -dijo Dante sonriendo- bueno viejo, yo solo podría con todos vosotros pero si insistes en ser mas, adelante.

En ese momento salieron de las sombras el resto del grupo, quienes fueron analizados por el líder del culto.

-Dos descendientes más de Sparda, una demonio y una humana -enumeró- un grupo bastante estrambótico.

Dante alzó a Rebellion, al igual que Vergil a Yamato, Lady a Kalina Ann, Trish a Luce &amp; Ombra y Nero a Blue Rose.

-Suelta a la niña -le repitió Dante- es mi última advertencia.

El hombre sonrió y chasqueando los dedos hizo que dos de sus seguidores quitaron las cadenas que impedían a Ren moverse, liberándola.

La niña se bajo del altar aturdida por todo lo que había pasado y confusa por que la hubiesen liberado sin oponer resistencia.

De hecho, no era la única que pensaba eso.

-Esto ha sido muy fácil, Dante -susurró Vergil a su hermano gemelo.

Ren corrió unos pasos para acercase a Lady, quien le inspiraba más confianza y pareció susurrarle algo.

-Solo, una cosa pequeña -dijo el líder- tenemos lo que más quieres en este mundo, a tu querido papá. Camus, Caius, traed a ese tipo.

Los hombres que habían liberado a Ren minutos antes se alejaron hasta el fondo de la sala trayendo, o más bien arrastrando, a alguien al cual dejaron tirado en el suelo enfrente de la niña.

A la escasa luz no se podía ver bien quien era pero Ren se acercó y lo observó.

-¿Papi? -preguntó- ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Nada -le dijo el líder- aun.

Y ese aun era lo que no le gustaba.

El hombre chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y otro de sus seguidores cogió al hombre y rodeó el cuello de este con una daga.

-Depende de ti, Hope Pheles -le dijo el hombre ofreciéndole la daga enjoyada- solo tienes que darme tu sangre, un poco de ella servirá, ni siquiera voy a matarte. Hazte un corte, clávate la daga y tu papi vivirá.

-No le hagas caso Ren -le dijo Dante- no va a salvarle, te está engañando.

-Tu padre puede vivir o morir según lo que decidas -le recordó el hombre- y mi oferta es limitada.

-¿No…no le harás daño? -le preguntó la niña cogiendo la daga.

-Te lo prometo -afirmó él.

Ren tragó saliva y desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su padre, se le veía herido, demacrado y enfermo.

-Tic…tac…tic…tac -murmuró el líder.

-Lo siento…-susurró-lo siento papá -añadió ella clavándole la daga a su padre en el estomago.

La daga cayó al suelo en cuanto Ren se levantó, manchada con la sangre de Jeff Pheles, su padre.

Y el silencio reinó en la sala.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**I'm alive, he tardado mucho porque he repetido ese cap varias veces, no me gustaba ni me gusta como ha quedado, es un golpe de giro a la idea original que tuve.**

**En realidad, el final iba a ser este cap, pero me estaba quedando tan largo que juntandolo con el epilogo ( que según salga el siguiente igual termino poniéndolo aparte) era exageradamente largo.****  
**

**Well, me gustaria saber vuestra opinión sobre esto porque de verdad ha sido muy duro escribirlo y lo dicho,no estoy para nada segura.**

**Y no os preocupéis, que se va a liar muy parda.**

**Como siempre, favs, follows y reviews son bien recibidos!**

**Nos leemos!**


	9. El fin (parte 2)

La sorpresa y la conmoción reinaron en la sala con un silencio absoluto, roto por un grito de furia del líder del culto.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? -le espetó.

-Has…has usado a mi padre -murmuró ella - para llegar a mi…ibas a matarlo aunque yo obedeciese…ahora no tengo porque obedecer.

-¡Maldita seas! -exclamó él.

-Matarlo -dijo Ren mirando a Dante.

El cazador de demonios asintió y lanzó una mirada a la cazadora de ojos bicolor.

-Lady, llévala a un lugar seguro y vuelve -le ordenó.

La mujer asintió y cogió a la niña, marchándose de la sala.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista Dante desenvaino a Rebellion, al igual que el resto hizo con sus armas principales.

\- Esto va a estar chupado -observó Nero.

-Yo no estaría tan confiado -le contestó Vergil- los humanos son por norma traicioneros, no puede ser tan sencillo como parece.

Dicho eso, el cazador oscuro lanzó una enigmática mirada hacia donde la cazadora de ojos bicolor había desaparecido, pero nadie se percató de ello, estaban ocupados empezando la batalla contra la secta.

Trish se encontraba a un lado lanzando rayos para aturdir a los que se la acercaban, por otro Nero usaba su Devil Bringer para ir cogiéndolos y estampándolos contra las paredes del lugar.

-Cuidado chico -le dijo Dante, el cual se estaba dedicando a burlarse con sus clásicos gestos de los enemigos que caían- no queremos que se nos caiga el techo encima.

Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa socarrona del joven el cual cogió a otro de los hombres y lo dejó caer a los pies de su tío.

-¡Oye Vergil! -exclamó Dante señalándole con la espada- ¿piensas mover el culo y ayudar? ¿o es que eres demasiado delicado para unirte a la pelea?

El mayor de los hijos de Sparda bufó al oír la provocación del menor y se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de unirse al resto a la batalla.

Poco a poco fueron encargándose de dejar fuera de combate a todos los seguidores, dejando solo al líder que se encontraba rodeado por la espadas invocadas por Vergil evitando asi la posibilidad de huida alguna.

-Has perdido viejo -le dijo Dante- todos tus seguidores nos han durado muy poco.

-¿Tú crees? -le contestó él con una sonrisa de superioridad mirando por encima de ellos.

Detectando la mirada del líder todos giraron la cabeza para observar como aparecían otros dos secuaces que tenían agarrada a una Ren que yacía inconsciente. El no ver a Lady alarmó a todos, al que mas a Vergil que lanzó una de las espadas al líder la cual se clavó en la túnica y lo colgó de la pared.

A los lejos del pasillo se oía una frenética carrera y una voz femenina que les gritaba algo que no lograban comprender.

-¿ Ha opuesto resistencia? -les preguntó el líder.

-Se ha puesto en medio cuando íbamos a acabar con la mujer-le contestó uno.

-Ha habido un pequeño accidente -le informó el otro.

-No importa - les dijo el líder.

-¡El ritual! -gritó la voz de Lady- ¡esta herida, pueden hacerlo!

El aviso de la mujer llegó demasiado tarde.

Fue en ese momento, cuando dejaban a la chiquilla en el altar que todos vieron la mancha roja que había en su pantalón y la sangre que goteaba de este. Al mismo tiempo que los dos secuaces dejaban caer cada uno un gran frasco lleno de sangre.

* * *

Inmediatamente las paredes y el suelo comenzaron a temblar como si un terremoto estuviese sucediendo en ese instante.

-¡Nuestro Señor Araziel está llegando! -exclamó el líder- ¡él castigara a los descendientes de Sparda y a las infieles que los acompañan!

Dante frunció el ceño y agarró a Rebellion.

-Empiezo a aburrirme de esta mierda -masculló- si el viejo asoma la cara voy a pateársela hasta que vuelva al puñetero infierno.

Mientras tanto Lady cogió una de las túnicas de uno de los sectarios caídos, la hizo trizas y se acercó como pudo al altar donde Ren estaba y la levantó un poco para comenzar a vendarle la pierna. Pudo observar que no era una herida mortal pero no podía asegurarse de que pudiese haber infección.

-Mary no es el momento -le recordó Vergil- los demonios van a aparecer en cuestión de segundos, déjala ya, no se va a morir.

La cazadora bufó, maldiciendo por lo bajo la insensibilidad del otro, aunque sabía que estaba en lo cierto, no era el momento ni el lugar, así que una vez se aseguró de que la chica no corría peligro se aferró a Kalina Anna y espero.

La sangre que había bajo el altar empezó a burbujear y a moverse tomando forma poco a poco de un extraño ser semejante a un humano hasta que se formaron unas enormes alas. Cuando el color rojo de la sangre desapareció todos pudieron contemplar a Araziel en su esplendor.

Sus alas eran negras como la noche, su cuerpo aunque era similar al de un hombre joven pero el parecido era mínimo, quizás antaño pudo haberse presentado más humano ante ellos para ganarse su confianza, pero ahora era muy diferente. Su piel era de un color muy pálido, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo sin darle la luz del sol, sus ojos eran de color lavanda como los de su descendiente, su rostro estaba marcado por una cicatriz en la mejilla y rodeador por cabellos color castaño rojizo.

Hasta ahí terminaba su parecido con los humanos, puesto que además de las alas contaba con unas extrañas manos semejantes a las garras de un pájaro. Los pies, que estaban descalzos, eran similares a las manos.

-¿Araziel? -le preguntó Dante- Joder, que feo eres, no sé como llegaste a tener tanta descendencia. Te han sentado mal los años de encierro.

El demonio lanzó al menor de los hijos de Sparda una mirada de desaprobación y después contempló a Vergil y a Nero.

-Los descendientes del traidor de Sparda -comentó sin esconder su desagrado hacia los tres- ¿a que habéis venido?

-Mi señor Araziel -lo interrumpió el líder de la secta arrodillándose- no malgaste su tiempo en los hijos del renegado Sparda.

Araziel apartó la mirada de los hermanos para atender brevemente al que le había interrumpido, analizándole poco a poco hasta terminar sonriendo.

-¿Y tu quien eres humano? -le preguntó.

-Soy quien os he traído a la vida -le contestó él- y ha sido un verdadero honor.

El demonio arqueó una ceja y se agachó un poco para colocarse a su altura

-Te estoy agradecido -le dijo con una sonrisa de lobo.

-Mi señor… -murmuró el hombre- gr…gra…

No llegó a terminar la frase puesto que algo le atravesó el pecho. Una garra, o más bien, una de las garras de Araziel, que sonreía como si fuese un niño abriendo un regalo. Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar la sacó del cuerpo y tiro este a un lado, sin darle importancia.

-Bueno -añadió prestando atención de nuevo a los cazadores- ya me he desecho del lastre. Ha sido una suerte que hayáis venido a mí, ahora todo va a ser más sencillo.

Con un movimiento de mano un portal se abrió en las catacumbas, era lo suficientemente grande como para que pasasen algunos demonios menores.

Dante no quiso dar tiempo a ninguno a salir por lo que agarró su espada y se lanzó a atacar junto a su hermano a Araziel mientras las dos mujeres y el joven cazador se dedicaban en contener a los demonios que comenzaban a salir del portal. De algún modo y sin decir nada habían llegado a la conclusión de que primero debían de encargarse del más fuerte y después de eliminar a los más débiles sellando la entrada, eso era lo difícil, el portal podría estar nutriéndose de la energía de Araziel por lo que matarlo lo cerraría pero si no era así, tendrían que hacerlo ellos mismos.

Eso sería algo que pensarían mas tarde.

Si bien los gemelos no gozaban de la misma amistad que de niños aun conservaban el estilo de lucha de cuando solían jugar o ser entrenados por su padre, lo que en esos momentos les era útil, estaban sincronizados y eso les daba una ventaja sobre su rival. Él estaba solo y no podría prevenir lo que harían.

Dante atacaba por el lado izquierdo combinando el uso de sus dos pistolas con mortíferos ataques a manos de Rebellion mientras su hermano, por el lado derecho saltando de un lado a otro mientras invocaba sus espadas y las lanzaba.

Pese a que atacaban sin cesar a Araziel, no parecían producirle gran daño y este se defendía lanzándoles poderosas bolas de energía demoniaca color negro que ellos esquivaban como podían.

En cierto momento, una de esas bolas estuvo a punto de dar a Lady que fue protegida por Nero, el cual recibió el impacto y acabó tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Eso hizo que la cólera del cazador oscuro se desatase, si bien nunca se había considerado el mejor de los padres no iba a permitir que un demonio le arrebatase a otro miembro de su familia, como antaño había ocurrido.

-Pienso acabar de esto de una vez por todas -gruño en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

Pero su hermano captó sus palabras y el sentido que había en ellas, de un salto bajo al suelo y cogió a Yamato la cual yacía tirada al lado del menor de los cazadores, y después se la lanzo a su hermano haciéndole saber que entendía lo que pretendía hacer.

Vergil le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo saber a Dante que Araziel no iba a vivir para ver otro amanecer.

Ambos se colocaron uno al lado del otro, miraron al demonio y saltaron sobre él para cortarle con estas. Cuando Araziel profirió un grito de dolor supieron que era el momento, Dante le pasó una de sus pistolas a su hermano, el cual la cogió con desagrado, puesto que no era una arma que fuese de su gusto.

-Ya sabes que debemos hacer -le dijo su hermano.

El otro asintió como respuesta.

-No vais a poder ganarme -les dijo Araziel con orgullo.

A la vez, en perfecta sincronía se movieron apuntando al demonio con Ebony e Ivory y disparando a la vez que ambos pronunciaban la misma palabra.

-_Jackpot_

La energía de ambos hermanos fue disparada en dirección al demonio como un mortífero cometa azul y rojo.

El impacto hizo que el demonio se retorciese entre dolores y gritase, maldiciendo el nombre de Sparda y de todos sus descendentes.

Al final, quedó tirado en el suelo de las catacumbas, demacrado con las alas destrozadas y con la piel de un color grisáceo.

-Ma…ma….malditos -murmuró- maldigo vuestro legado…

Dicho eso pereció, empezando a desvanecerse todo su cuerpo por el portal, el cual parecía estar cerrándose , volvían los demonios los cuales ya no tenían quien les comandase.

Vergil le devolvió la pistola a su hermano y se acercó a ambas cazadoras, las cuales habían rodeado a Nero y se hallaban prodigándoles primeros cuidados.

-¿Cómo está el crio? -les preguntó Dante adelantándose a su hermano.

-Ha tenido suerte -observó Trish- de ser humano habría muerto.

-Pues salgamos de aquí -dijo Dante acercándose al altar y cogiendo a Ren.

Por su parte, Vergil cogió a su hijo y se dirigió a la salida, en silencio, seguido por el resto hasta abandonar las horribles catacumbas que la iglesia escondía.

* * *

**HE VUELTO!**

**No tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero entre que he estado mala, estaba bloqueada con el final y las clases no he sabido ponerme en serio para terminarla.**

**En fin, es el cap final, propiamente dicho, hay un epilogo. Y quisiera saber si os ha gustado porque no sabia como hacer la pelea, el Jackpot el cuerpo me lo pedia.**


	10. Epilogo

_Dos meses después._

-¡Dante has vuelto a dejar pizza enmohecida en la nevera! -le reprendió Patty al hijo de Sparda.

Este la ignoro, parecía más interesado en la partida de billar que estaba llevándose a cabo en ese momento junto con Lady y Trish.

Al fondo del local, sentados en el sofá se encontraban Vergil y Nero, el primero atento al libro que leía y emitiendo de vez en cuando un sonido de disgusto ante el volumen elevado de los cascos de su hijo.

-¡No me ignores, Dante! -exclamó la niña- ¡Eres un desastre! ¡Ninguna mujer te va a querer si tienes la casa hecha un asco! ¡Ni vas a tener clientes!

-Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, Patty -gruño el aludido.

-Hablando de clientes, viejo -dijo Nero quitándose los cascos para alivio de Vergil- ¿Qué ha sido de tu último caso? ¿Ren Pheles? ¿Has cobrado?

-Si -afirmó el otro- vino una mujer de parte de la niña con un sobre lleno de billetes.

-Bien -dijo Lady complacida- ya sabes que me debes una parte.

-Y a mi -corroboró Vergil.

-A ti no te debo nada -replicó él- te apuntaste porque quisiste, pero el curro era para mí.

-Entonces me darás más a mí -le dijo Lady con una sonrisa.

-Malditas mujeres…-murmuró Dante entre dientes yendo a su escritorio, donde tenía el sobre.

Patty se le acercó y le tiró de la chaqueta para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres? -le espetó él- No te voy a comprar ningún vestido nuevo.

-No es eso -le dijo ella- ¿esta bien?

-¿Ren? -le dijo él- Oh sí, quiero decir, después de salir del hospital y de enterrar a su padre vino un pariente a por ella y ahora anda por ahí, no me interesa. He cumplido con lo que me pidió y he cobrado, solo espero que se aleje de este mundo.

-Me hubiese gustado despedirme de ella -murmuró la niña.

-¿De quién? -pregunto una voz desde la puerta.

Todos observaron el lugar de donde la voz procedía, encontrándose con Ren Pheles, lucia su pelo recogido en unas trenzas que le daban un aspecto más infantil de lo que de verdad era, llevaba un caro uniforme escolar color negro con corbata azul oscuro y unos zapatos a juego, no llevaba medias lo que hacía que se viese la cicatriz del corte. Además llevaba con ella una mochila color lila.

-¡Ren! -exclamó Patty al verla.

-¿Me echabais de menos? -les preguntó ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunto Lady- Te hacía con tu madre.

-¿Madre? -se extraño Dante- creía que había muerto.

-Nunca murió -contesto Ren.

-Yo la busque -les informó Lady- tras el funeral vi que no había otra tumba en relación a la familia Pheles mas que la de Jeff, así que investigue y descubrí que Stacy Pheles, seguía viva, se había vuelto a casar y podía cuidar a su hija.

-Mis padres se divorciaron teniendo yo unos meses -les explico la niña- papá me llevo con él y por eso la creía muerta, pero está bien, su nuevo marido es agradable y tengo un hermano menor de cuatro años.

-Tienes una familia -le dijo Lady.

-Y por eso vas a prometerme una cosa -le dijo Dante- que abandones este mundo, con lo que ha pasado tienes suficiente para el resto de tu vida, limítate a ser una ser un niña.

Ren asintió con una sonrisa.

-Lo prometo -dijo alzando la mano derecha- me alegra que estéis todos bien, pero tengo que irme.

-¿A qué has venido? -le preguntó Patty.

-Oh -respondió ella- a por unas cosas de mi padre -añadió saliendo por la puerta con una sonrisa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró varios profirieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Parece que todo vuelve a ir bien -observó Trish.

* * *

Ren paseaba por la calle de la mano de una mujer morena vestida como una importante abogada.

-¿Se lo han creído? -le preguntó la mujer.

-Claro mama -dijo ella dándole la mochila que portaba- creen que he vuelto a por cosas de papá.

-Muy bien -la felicitó su madre- eres una buena chica -añadió sacando un extraño y viejo diario de ella.

* * *

**Ahora si que si, esta fic ha terminado, pero como veis he dejado un asunto abierto porque pienso hacer otra en un futuro lejano,ahora no porque tengo muchos proyectos pendientes y poco tiempo.**

**Quiero agradecer las reviews, los favs y los follows, y a mi beta reader que me ha aguantado y tambien a una amiga que me ha solucionado las dudas sobre el mundo demoníaco que tenia.**

**Buenos.**

**Nos leeremos de nuevo.**


End file.
